dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/New Year 2017 Special Missions event
Previously, I was on i) An Epic Showdown to rush and complete the New Year 2017 Special Missions event. I used the TEQ Goku cards to train my TWoH Goku's SA level. Each of the R TEQ Goku (aka OR Goku TEQ) gives 1% training chance. I believed I had already used up approximately 150ish TEQ Goku just to raise TWoH Goku's SA level from 1/10 to 4/10. Then, I moved on to ii) The Terrifying Transforming Majin, in part, to complete the New Year Special Missions event. At the same time, I was farming for the EoH Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) cards, the different awakening medals, and the Old Kai and Supreme Kai awakening medals to be sold at Baba's for trade points to get the 30k a pop IFoJ Great Saiyaman and VB Nappa cards. This is the more efficient means, as I can't figure out other way that is more efficient to get both cards. Plus, I didn't sell TEQ Goku cards I've farmed, as the R and the awakened SR only give bitsy Trade points. ---- [update Jan. 6, '17:] Darthhue posted another efficient way (that might be more efficient than the one I used) on getting IFoJ Great Saiyaman and VB Nappa cards. Click here for his post, or, ---------- After getting both the Great Saiyaman and Nappa cards, somehow... I recalled another player (someone with "Wijaya" as a nickname) mentioned grinding on a 4 STA to complete certain event's (I forgot which one) which was more STA-cost-efficient and also a faster way to complete that event's mission (I forgot which one). So Voila! Here I am, iii) farming Area 1, as I am very near completing the New Year Special Missions event for the final 10 DS reward. I also found out that Area 1-2 Normal drops the R Red Ribbon Army TEQ cards, which I used to train my other cards. Saved me the trouble of using up Friends' point to do a multi. So for my case, I credit that other player "Wijaya" for mentioning the 4 STA grind. Once iii) is completed, I will iv) farm for jewels to get the remaining 100 Jewel points IC Goku to be used as a training fodder to max the SA level of my TWoH Goku card. Each IC Goku gives a 50% Training chance for Nuker Goku cards like TWoH Goku card. If awakened, each IC Goku gives a 100% Training chance. ---- [update Jan. 7, '17:] I am currently on iv) at the moment, and I got 4 IC Goku purchases left at Baba's. I have been considering of using the remaining IC Goku cards to max the SA level of my TWoH Goku card, or keep them stocked just in case I could use those stocked IC Goku cards for other Nuker Goku cards. I'm farming Stage 21-1 rather than , as 21-1 costs 13 STA, and Pilaf and Launch can spawn at the same time on the same run. I am not sure about 21-1 mode. Plus, I reason that, as I tend to farm 17-6 mode (apart from 18-5 ), comparatively, 21-1 at 13 STA is a better deal than 17-6 also at 13 STA. I am not overly sure if there's a better (or much better) jewel farming places apart from 21-1, 17-6, 18-5 that do not require me to think a lot, and/or waste a lot of support items. My initial goal is to get rid of all the IC Goku cards at Baba's (100 trade points each) before the Transcended Warrior event. That way I will have 2 options. Doing v) first (as mentioned below), or doing vi) the Transcended Warrior event. Oh no! I am not no longer planning to farm for the remaining +700 medals to max up my 10/20 EL SS Goku TEQ. I decided to adopt NotSmokeZ's suggestion instead. Why do I want to have 2 options? 'coz having more than 1 option is better than no option, while having too many options tend to be worse than having a couple or a few options. Having too many options is near on-par as having no option. ---- And once I am done with iv), I will still have plenty of time left to v) complete the missions and farm for the SfUS Cabba TEQ cards from the Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga. Plus, I am hoping (and itching) to test a 10/10 SA TWoH Goku on Level 7 and Level 8 Hit and Hit (Unreleased). Category:Blog posts